Friends Stick Together
by KnightOfTheWind7
Summary: Ash and his Kalos friends goes to the Unova Region to visit. But little did they know, an unpleasant surprise was waiting for them. Join Ash and his friends, alongside N as they stop a new evil force.


**Chapter 1: Friends stick together**

 **Hi** **guys** **this is a fully original and imaginative fanfic that I made up. And I don't own poke'mon. Oh and this is my first time so go easy on the comments guys. Pikachu does not speak in this chapter (duh)**

Ash: Huh huh...huh (tired).

Serena: Ash! We can't keep running we have to fight.

Clemont: She's right, its time for a battle!

Bonnie: Yeah!

Ash: Then let's do this.

5 days earlier.

Its Clemont, Bonnie and Serena's first time in the Unova region, alongside Ash and pikachu, and they gonna be surprised.

All Three: Yeah we're finally here! Huh? The Unova region its magnificent.

Ash: At least this time there's no legendary dragon type pokèmon that can fall into the wrong hands.

"What do you mean by legendary dragon type pokémon?" asked Serena.

Ash: Well, while I was on my journey through this region, Cyrus, Iris and I were traveling through the Unova region together. On our journey we found out that there was three legendary dragon type pokèmon. Reshiram, Zekrom and Kiurem.

Also there were these bad guys named Team Plasma (Ash explained what happened on his extraordinary journey through the Unova region).

While Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont they bumped into Iris and May. Ash introduces May and Iris to his new friends. They all stayed at Cyrus's bead and breakfast hotel they all had a chat for a while.

Ash: How all you guys doing?

May, Iris and Cyrus: I think its safe to say we're all doing fine Ash.

Iris: So what are you doing back here?

Ash: I decided to show my new friends the extraordinary Unova.

Iris and May: It's been quite a while since our last encounter, Ash.

Later that night...

Hey Ash I think I'm in love (Clemont says). With who? (Ash asks). With Iris! (Clemont. Ok Clemont but be careful cause I don't want you to get a broken heart if she rejects you ok.

In Bonnie,Serena and Mays room (cause Iris has her own)

Bonnie: Ok now that my brother isn't here Iris your a keeper will you marry my brother?

Iris: I can't really answer that right now.

Bonnie: Ok then maybe another time.

Bonnie: Ok then both of you have to tell me who you like.

Serena: I...hm I like...

Bonnie: Come on serena you can tell us Serena.

Bonnie and Iris: Spill Serena.

Serena: Ok I...I like Ash! Ok.

Serena: I think I had enough ok we should all hit the hey.

2nd day Ash and his friends are I Unova. And there excited.

May _:_ Sorry but I'm gonna have to go guys.

Bonnie:We'll miss you.

Serena and Clemont:Yeah, but I guess you'll have to go.

Iris:So Ash are you up for a pokemon battle.

Ash:Sure why not

Clemont:The winner will be decided when either opponents pokemon cannot battle.

Iris:I Dragonite come on out.

Ash:Hawlucha I choose you.

Ash:Hawlucha use quick attack.

Iris:Use fly.

Iris:Now Dragonite you use dragon pulse.

Ash:Hawlucha dodge it then use wing attack. Then double it with a quick attack.

Iris:Dragonite dodge it.

Ash:I don't think so use jump kick

Ash:Now your opponents off gaurd use wing attack then use quick attack.

Iris:Dragonite!

Clemont:Dragonite is unable to battle, Hawlucha is the winner.

Iris:Great work come on you need a rest.

Iris:Charizard you can come out.

Ash:I'm making a switch.

Ash:Hawlucha come on back.

Ash:Frogadier I choose you.

Ash:Now frogadier hydro pump straight away.

Iris:Dodge it.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

Ash:What was that.

Ash:Sorry Iris but, were gonna have to check it out.

Iris:Its fine I was gonna say the same thing.

Ash: Hey!What's goin on.

We will be starting off with each characters dreams in a sequence. Ash, Serena and Iris. Oh and this is there third day in the Unova region.

Ash's dream

Ash: Am I in the Unova pokemon league?

Yes I am but how I got here is a mystery. Might as well enjoy it.

Tournament commentator: Ash Ketchum is the pokemon league winner.

Crowd: Nice! Awesome! Fantastic!

(When Ash got back home Serena had a new stepfather and they found out that Blaziken's master was Clemont and Bonnie's father). Ash's dream just went on and on.

Serena's dream

Serena: What the heck how did I get here (Serena is now in a fantastic pokemon costume designing store).

Serena: Where am I.

A nice women:Miss are you okay because you don't seem to remember that your in your own pokemon costume desighning shop.

Serena:What and so Serena's dream went on as well.

Iris's dream

Iris:Where am I (as a house is over her head).

(Iris took a step outside not knowing what she would walk up upon)

Iris:Its the dragon village I was born in.

A young boy:Village elder there is a dragon type poke mon approaching the village

Iris:What are you talking about.

(The dragon type pokemon is attacking the village)

Iris:No time for questions I guess.

Iris:Dragonite come on out.

A old man:The pokemon flew away.

Bonnie and Clemont:There waking up.

Ash,Iris and Serena:What it was a dream.

Clemont:Apparently this new species of fairy type pokemon put you to sleep.

Clemont:So we brought you here to professor Juniper.

Clemont:Also the name for the pokemon is Xkil.

Professor Juniper:Listen up guys if were gonna research on this new species. Ash your gonna have to make a bond with the pokemon cause as we all know you have the stongest connection with pokemon.

Clemont:That is true.

Bonnie:Yeah.

Cyrus:Ash you do have the greatest connection with your pokemon and others you haven't caught I've ever seen.

Professor Juniper:So its settled if Ash is up to it.

Ash:Of cause I am.

So now we have to grow stronger and search for this mysterios pokemon. Yep that's right we have to. That's right well let's get started and train.

Iris:Hm hm. I believe we have a pokemon match to redo.

Ash:That's right let's get started.

May:And in the process you guys are training your pokemon.

(Everyone goes outside and gets ready to watch an amazing battle between a dragon master and an extaordinary trainer from kanto).

Professor Juniper:Great cause your pokemon are fully rested and there energy restored.

Let's begin. Okay Frogadier. Come on out Charizard. Okay ready begin.

Ash:Frogadier use quick attack.

Iris:Use fly then use then use flamethrower in mid air.

Ash:That's exactly what I thoght you'd do cause you remember the old me.

Iris:Charizard flamethrower.

Ash:Frogadier dodge it then use hydro pump.

Iris:Sorry but Charizard now use fire punch.

Ash:Frogadier are you okay.

Frogadier:Frogadier.

Ash:Good use hydro pump the use your rain dance.

Iris:What the?

Ash:Hydro pump.

Iris:Charizard!

Clemont:Charizard is unable to battle Frogadier is the winner.

Iris:What happend?

Ash:Rain dance doubled my pokemons water type moves.

Iris:Charizard return.

Iris:Okay my last pokemon.

Iris:Ampharos come on out.

Ash:okay ill make my last switch.

Ash:Okay Goodra come on out.

Iris:Ampharos use thunder.

Ash:Goodra are you okay.

Goodra:Goodra.

Iris:That left your Goodra paralyzed.

Ash:Okay then Goodra use rain dance.

Iris:What?

Ash:Now that Goodra's all healed up.

Ash:Goodra use dragon pulse.

Iris:Aah!

Iris:Ampharos!

Iris:You've really become quite a trainer haven't you.

Ash:I really got good with the new pokemon and the bond I have between us.

Well now all three of Iris's pokemon have been knocked out Ash is the winner. Well you guys better get looking. I've found out that the move the pokemon used has a dust particle that puts humans and pokemon to sleep. So we can trace this dust particle with a sample.(I'm not explaining this part for specific reasons). Okay we have the dust particle. Now well trace the paricle. And we found it.

Its in lumious city. Okay then we need to get there fast. Okay then you'll need my help. Ash is that the N guy you were talking about(Ash friends asked). Yep that's N.

N: Alright my Zekrom can fly you guys there in a snap of a finger.

Find out more in the next chapter. Review plz, I'd really like it for feedback or for some help on improving my writing skills:)


End file.
